


With Friends Like These

by misura



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: kradamvalentine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam's first idea was that it was Brad's way of saying </i>'happy Valentine's Day - if you are going to whine to me about your crush on Kris again today, I will bitch-slap you silly'<i>, except that there was a little heart-shaped card tied around the unicorn's neck and someone not Brad had written a name not Brad's on the inside with a little heart in front of it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like These

The unicorn was about as large as a dog (or as _small_ as a dog, given that it was supposed to be as big as a horse), pure white and fluffy. It smelled faintly of freshly-baked cookies.

Adam's first idea was that it was Brad's way of saying _'happy Valentine's Day - if you are going to whine to me about your crush on Kris again today, I will bitch-slap you silly'_ , except that there was a little heart-shaped card tied around the unicorn's neck and someone not Brad had written a name not Brad's on the inside with a little heart in front of it.

 

"You slept with _Kris Allen_ and you didn't tell me?"

On most days, Adam didn't regret having stayed friends with Brad after they'd both stopped thinking they were in love with each other and had decided to simply have sex occasionally and criticize each other's choice in (potential) boyfriends and celebrity crushes.

Today was not looking like it was going to be 'most days'.

"No, I did not sleep with Kris." Not for lack of wanting to, admittedly - even if 'sleeping' had not exactly made it into Adam's top-ten of Things I Want To Do With Kris Allen In A Bed, it was definitely in the top-fifty somewhere.

This did not seem an opportune moment to admit that _if_ Adam ever managed to get into Kris's utterly-unfashionable-and-yet-inexplicably-hot pants, he had no intention of telling Brad about it. (His face would probably give it away regardless; Brad was scarily good at reading his mind.)

"I didn't!" Adam repeated firmly and (he hoped) with conviction.

Brad's face said: "Yeah, right." Brad's mouth said: "Well, then I guess he wants to just be friends."

"Um," Adam said, because Brad's mind worked in weird ways sometimes.

"Better than being dumped by voicemail, right?"

"He's not dumping me!"

Brad raised one eyebrow but refrained from taking that statement for the confession it wasn't. "For what it's worth: it's a very nice plushie," he said. "Probably pretty expensive, too."

 

"You look like you should have called in sick today," Katy said. "If it's a girl, I can help. If it's a guy, I can quote your last ramble on Why Adam Lambert Is Totally Sexy. Either way, you win. Congrats on having an amazing friend like me."

Kris considered trying for a chuckle, then decided it'd probably come out sounding like a squeak, which would not help. "Ikindofgaveadamapresentforvalentinesday."

"Good for you." Katy made a show of looking around. "Bad for him."

"Um, why?" Kris knew Adam was still close friends with his last boyfriend. According to the rumor mill though, friends were all they were nowadays.

"I don't see him here, holding your hand and making you stop freaking out," Katy said.

"Oh." Kris considered. He liked Katy; he really did. For several years, he'd thought he was in love with her, until he realized that to most guys 'being in love with' translated to 'wanting to have sex with'. Kris did not particularly want to have sex with Katy. He could imagine living with her, and cooking for her, and watching movies together, but at no point did he ever look at Katy and think _'hey, I wonder what she'd look like without her clothes on'_. "Well, he probably doesn't know I sent it to him."

Katy gave him an arched eyebrow. Kris considered the odds of Katy actually listening when he told her to mind her own Valentine's Day presents, instead of his.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Kris didn't think Adam did, really. He knew an unrequited crush when he had one, and besides, Kris was nothing at all like Brad. Ergo, Kris was not Adam's type. Ergo, Adam would only feel uncomfortable if Kris would have given him something for Valentine's Day.

"You're a total idiot, you know that?" Katy said.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better about myself," Kris said.

 

Having been given some time to think about it, Adam decided that he should have gotten Brad some sort of present. It would have given Brad something to talk about besides the unicorn.

"On second thought, maybe it means something a little more obvious than 'I'm going to stay a virgin until I'm either dead or married to you'. Which, in this place, probably is the same thing."

Adam had not yet seen Kris today. He didn't really know what he'd do when he _did_ see Kris. Try to get Brad to go do something at the other end of the building first, probably. "Like what?"

" 'I'm horny'?" Brad suggested brightly.

Against his better judgment, Adam looked at the unicorn again. It did not look like it was a statement of sexual interest. It did still look fluffy and white and huggable.

"Not funny."

 

Kris knew it was unreasonable to hope for Adam to somehow magically figure out that Kris was the one who'd given him the unicorn. Katy was right; he should have written his name on the card - or not bothered with the gift at all.

"What your relationship needs is less staring and more talking."

"What our relationship needs is less interference by well-meaning friends who should mind their own business," Kris said without malice, heat or the smallest shred of hope Katy would actually refrain from meddling. She thought he was being too slow, too willing to wait and see.

If Katy ever got a crush on someone, Kris figured she'd be officially dating them in under a day.

 

"Of course, you could always just _ask_."

"No, I can't." Talking to Kris made Adam feel nervous. It wasn't anything Kris did; as far as Adam could see, Kris treated Adam with the same, easy friendliness he treated everyone else with.

Brad shrugged. "All right, then I guess you can just make him feel like you don't like him back. I mean, given that you didn't even bother to get him a card ... "

"How was I to know he'd get me _anything_?"

"The power of positive, wishful thinking?"

 

Kris wasn't entirely sure how he had gone from admitting to Katy that he sometimes wished he and Adam would just end up getting trapped on a deserted island together someplace, where they'd be forced to work together and become friends before anyone mentioned kissing, to standing in the doorway of the school's only broom closet.

"Get into the broom colset. Get into the broom closet _now_."

"Um," said Kris, because, well, um? "I principally object to people forcing other people into closets?"

"Kris, I'm not _forcing_ you. I'm only telling you that if you don't do what you're told, I may hurt you. And then tell Adam you want him to kiss it better."

 

Brad had vanished during the better part of lunch, which in hindsight should have been a clue, but which Adam simply took to mean Brad was dieting again and had some crazy idea about the food in the cafeteria presenting him with more temptation than he could handle.

Walking to Maths, Adam was still brooding on the best way to tell Brad he looked great without actually using the word 'great'.

"Hey," Brad said, in a tone that was a bit like a signpost saying _'it is not my ambition to become either an actor or a musical star, so why would I need acting lessons?'_. "I think they locked someone in the broom closet."

Adam stopp walking. The sound of nobody banging on the door of the closet was quite noticeable. In addition to which: "There's no lock on the door."

"Maybe it locks from the inside?"

"What do you want: Maths or true love?"

"Um."

 

The broom closet did not lock from the inside. Adam could not say he was very surprised.

"Wow," Kris said. "Is this a cliche or what?"

"Aren't broom-closets supposed to be cramped, dark and dirty?" Adam looked around. "Also: have brooms in them?"

"Does anyone even _use_ brooms anymore?"

"My mom," Adam said. "Outside. You know, for dead leaves and stuff."

"Oh," Kris said. "Mine, too."

"Wow. Is this awkward or what?"

Kris grinned. "You're a lot smoother in my fantasies, yes."

"My fantasies are much more original than getting locked into a closet with you."

"There's no lock on the door," Kris said absently.

Adam nodded. "That's what I told Brad. And then he asked which I prefered: Maths or you."

"I'm flattered."

"You bought me a unicorn."

Kris blinked, looking oddly surprised. "Yes. I did."

"Can I kiss you by way of saying 'thanks'?"

Kris looked thoughtful. "You can kiss me by way of saying 'I'd like to get to know you better, too'."


End file.
